Jealous?
by Sis Spiffy
Summary: Spoilers for The Empty Hearse. Jealous? Sherlock was decidedly not jealous of Molly, or Tom for that matter. She was just his pathologist, he had no claim on her.


**Warning: **Spoilers for Sherlock S3 E1 The Empty Hearse.

I do not own anything.

* * *

_Jealous?_

_Shut up! _

Sherlock Holmes was decidedly not jealous of Molly Hooper. She was an asset, someone to use. She was just Molly, a partner, and a poor substitute for John. Today was just a way to thank her. Nothing more.

The amusement he got from her scramble to catch up earlier meant nothing. He should not find himself ridiculously beguiled by her striped jumper and petty worries. Still, he found himself smiling as she clambered about the flat, searching for a pen to take notes with as she struggled to make sense of the consulting detective's reasoning.

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up when Molly offered help identifying the corpse. She was right, of course. Her occupation gave her the experience she needed to date it, but it still shook Sherlock. Molly Hooper was an intelligent woman, but this was his job. She was just supposed to make comments of awe. Sherlock Holmes did not miss the way Lestrade's eyes flicked to her when she gave her input. The look the DI gave her was for him. _He_ was the consulting detective. She was just his pathologist, and today, just a substitute.

_Just a substitute?_

Sherlock could have growled at the condescending voice. _Yes. _

This was nothing special. He did not wish to continue this arrangement. Molly Hooper was a stand in; this was just a way to thank her. He owed her that much.

Sherlock Holmes does not miss anything. This goes for engagement rings as well. He noticed the way she stayed close, but far away throughout the day. He watched the way she fussed over her phone, checking for messages. He watched the way her face crumpled as his deductions revealed broken marriages. Sherlock noticed it all.

She met him through friends. He had no way of knowing this man. Sherlock didn't appreciate this fact any more than the ring on her finger. He couldn't trust this man. He needed to meet him, decide for himself. Yet, a small, irrational voice screamed at Sherlock. He didn't want to meet her fiancé.

_Jealous?_

His eyes narrowed. _No._

Sherlock just didn't want Molly to be distracted. Now that he was back, he would need help on the cases. He couldn't afford to have his pathologist distracted. He relied on her to be constant, compliant, and supportive. That could not change.

She assured him he was friendly, a good man, but Sherlock couldn't shake off the hot distrust _(jealousy)_ that settled in his stomach. He didn't want her hurt, that was all.

_Is that all?_

_Yes. _Sherlock viciously answered the taunting voice.

He was torturing himself, he knew. He let Molly see a glimpse of his true heart. He laid himself bare before her. The slight touch of his lips to her cheek left him wanting more. He wanted all of Molly, but she wasn't his to keep. She was getting married, and all he could do was watch.

He couldn't look back as they parted and went their separate ways. He knew she was watching him go, but if he looked back he would regret it. This was his closure, his Molly was getting married, and she was going to be different. But Molly couldn't change, she wasn't allowed to. Molly Hooper was constant. He could rely on her silly jumpers, ponytails, and coffee. He didn't want what they had to be broken. After all, Molly was the one who mattered the most.

Tom. Tom. _Tom. _

Sherlock couldn't bring himself to face the man who took the spot he wordlessly claimed as his own. Molly was his. His pathologist. He didn't want to face the unwelcome guest in his flat. He would rather run and face the press.

_Jealous?_

Shaking his head, Sherlock turned to see himself in the room. Controlling his response, he appraised the man.

Molly had obviously gone for a look-alike. Tall, dark hair, pale complexion. A scarf and a long dark coat completed the look and Sherlock hid a frown. That should be him. He wanted to be by her side. He wanted to claim her as his own. Put a ring on her finger. Wake up to her in Baker Street.

_Jealous._

Frightened by his thoughts, he left the room. He laughed it off with John, but couldn't stop the unreasonable anger from pulling at his fingertips.

Molly Hooper mattered the most. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her. But he had to let her go. He held Molly far too long, he didn't deserve the beautiful pathologist. He had to let her go. She would be happy, Tom would be happy. And Sherlock would be happy.

_Liar. _

No, he wasn't jealous at all.

_Liar!_

* * *

Oh, did anyone else love The Empty Hearse? I did!

Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
